The Seduction
by AFreeBird
Summary: A oneshot between Harry and Cho. Post-epilogue. Pairing is not what you think! Graphic Lemons! Don't read if you don't like. Please R&R! My 2nd fic.


**Warning: Graphic lemons! If you don't like, don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I do**_** not **_**own Harry Potter (I think).**

* * *

The Seduction

Harry Potter sighed as he advanced down the narrow stone corridor with his wand held aloft. He had no idea of what he was doing in a pyramid in _Egypt_ of all places.

Didn't the Carrows have a sense of location? Here he was, claustrophobic; pursuing a lead that the Ministry had begged him to, desperate to escape the public ridicule that followed after the Carrows allegedly murdered a Muggle family of 7. Harry winced as he remembered Rita Skeeter's article: 'Fifty Aurors vs. Two Dark Wizards – The Victor is Obvious!'

It _was _out of a sense of obligation to the Ministry that he had volunteered to come to Egypt after locals reported two individuals whose descriptions matched the Carrows' perfectly, and who had threatened them with witchcraft, but he still did feel annoyed at not being able to spend time with Lily, their only child who was home at the moment. And Ginny.....His eyes darkened with desire as he imagined some of the things he would to her when he got home.

But now, he was in a pyramid which was packed with deadly traps, as he was forcefully reminded when a spear exploded out of one of the walls in front of him. He barely had time to shout 'Reducto!' before it decapitated him.

He cautiously advanced down the corridor till he came upon a doorway.

'Alohamora!'

The room was quite large and lit by flaming torches on the walls. Its sole occupant was a large bed. And on that bed.....

'Cho?!'

Cho Chang was reclining on the bed facing Harry, with her silky black hair falling around her breasts. She stood up gracefully, tilting her head so that a lock of her hair fell on her bare shoulder.

'Harry.'

_Wait a minute. Breasts? Shoulder?_

Harry gulped. She was naked.

Even in his fifth year, Cho's pretty face and other....assets, combined with the teenage hormones coursing through his blood were what made him run after her. The infatuation remained with Harry even after his marriage.

His lust for her surfaced on seeing her naked, sending pleasurable jolts to a certain part of his body, which immediately started to respond.

_No! This is wrong! I love Ginny!_

Harry forced himself to look at his feet.

'Look at me, Harry.'

Her voice was _so_ damn sexy, husky and sweet at the same time.

And look at her he did.

From her silky black hair to her dark eyes burning with lust, her red, full lips, her slender shoulders, her large, perfectly round and firm breasts, with dusky areolas and pink, erect nipples, her flat stomach, her narrow waist, her long, perfectly shaped legs, and.....

As Harry's eyes lowered to Cho's organ, his eyes darkened several shades with lust. She was aroused – he could see that from her wet slit. In his opinion, it was perfect, the lips of her sex parted, allowing the glistening, sleek inner folds to play out like the petals of a blossoming rose, silky black hair curling above it. The bulbous head of her clitoris swelled and pushed outward, shining like a pearl above a bed of pure, pink silk.

With her tanned skin covered in a sheen of sweat, she was _sexy._

'Fuck me, Harry.'

He looked at her in shock. The Cho he had known would never have been so blunt, but he had to admit, he so very wanted to do just that.

_Slam her perfect body against the wall, rip off his clothes, and drive into her, hard and repeatedly, moaning in unison as they both came hard, spurting into her..._

_No! Remember Ginny!_

With an effort, he tore his mind away from his fantasy. He stood there, an internal battle raging within: Not wanting to cheat on his wife, but not able to tear his eyes away from the goddess in front of him.

'Fuck me, Harry. Ginny's not here. I am. I know you want me, Harry. I know you want to slam your cock into me, feeling my tight, hot and wet walls around you. I know you want to feel me come, convulsing and tightening around you. I know _you_ want to come, your body racked with your orgasm, pleasure shooting through your nerves, planting your seed deep into me. I know you want all that, Harry. I can give you more. Take me.'

As Cho spoke, she slowly started to play with her nipples, twisting and pulling on them. As Harry watched, her hand slipped down to her organ, slowly rubbing her lips, not pushing inside. She brought her fingers to her mouth, tasting herself.

Harry made a noise something between a whimper and a groan.

And still the internal battle raged.

_Fuck her! She _wants_ you to! She's right here!_

_No! Ginny! The kids!_

Harry was ripped from his reverie by a cry, as Cho forced a finger inside herself. Her eyes grew heavy-lidded with pleasure as she masturbated, adding a second finger, and then a third.

Her other hand alternated between her breasts and her clitoris.

'Harry! Harrrrryyyyy!'

She arched her back as she came, throwing her breasts into stark relief. She rode out her orgasm, and then brought her fingers up to her mouth again, tasting herself, and giving Harry a sultry smile.

Harry had been unconsciously rubbing his erection through his pants as he watched the spectacle before him, though as soon as he realized what he was doing, he stopped, embarrassed.

He was _so_ close to breaking. One little push and...

Cho walked up to him, those sexy hips of hers swaying hypnotically. Slowly, she pressed her self against him. Harry gasped, feeling her hard nipples against his chest. She rubbed her fingers against the prominent bulge in his pants, and smirked as he gasped.

What Harry was doing was _wrong_, but it felt so good, so good......

He moaned as he felt Cho's wet slit rub against his erection. She moved up and down, dry humping against him and moaning. Harry felt her come again as she shuddered against him. He felt her arousal against his cock, having soaked through his pants and boxers.

Harry broke.

He growled and pushed Cho against the wall, his lips seeking hers.

Cho put a single finger on Harry's lips, and stopped him. He froze, confused.

'Uh uh, Harry. I gave you a chance to fuck me. You didn't take it. Now, I call the shots.'

Harry grew even harder. He loved to be dominated.

Cho ground her hips against his, making him groan. And again. And again.

Finally, she crushed his lips against hers in a searing hot kiss, causing all thoughts of a certain red-haired woman and three children to flee his mind.

Cho then picked up his wand, which had fallen to the floor at some point, along with his clothes, and waved it at him.

He was bound to the wall, spread-eagled, by invisible restraints.

Cho lightly traced the outline of his erection, making him groan. And then, she ever so slowly pulled down his boxers, revealing his sizable erection.

'So, Harry, do you want me?' Cho asked conversationally as she used her thumb to smear his own precum on the head of his cock. Harry arched against his restraints as he cried out, 'God, Cho, yes!'

'What did you say?'

Harry cried out again as Cho pulled his foreskin back, rubbing his tip. Her hands cupped his balls, caressing and fondling them.

'Fuck me!'

He felt her nails lightly scrape the sides of his cock, and moaned when her hand enveloped it. She slowly started to move her hand up and down, gradually increasing in speed. Harry started bucking his hips forward as he neared his release.

He closed his eyes and arched his back as his release neared. So close, so close...

Suddenly, he felt Cho's fingers enclose the base of his cock, effectively staving off his release. His groan of disappointment soon changed to one of pleasure, as he felt Cho's luscious lips gently kiss the tip of his erection.

'Cho!'

Her tongue swirled around his tip, before proceeding to lick his head.

Harry's mind was foggy with pleasure as she sucked the head of his cock, swirling her tongue in time with his moans.

He almost blanked out with the sensations that assaulted him as she took his entire erection in his mouth, her tongue doing things to him that he never had imagined. Her head started bobbing up and down, deep-throating him.

He whimpered as she sucked, hard, on his cock.

Harry looked down at her, and almost came immediately, as he drank in the unbelievably erotic sight of her bobbing up and down on his cock, black hair in a curtain around her.

Again he felt his orgasm approach, more powerfully than last time, his balls tightening and his entire body stiffening.

'Chooooo!'

His cry was not that of release, but of disappointment as she again grasped the base of his cock, stopping him from coming.

'Damn you, Cho! I want you so much!'

Cho merely gave his cock one last lick, and stood up. With a wave of her hand, he was released, and he strode over to Cho, and tried to kiss her, but was stopped by her finger again.

'Uh uh, Harry. I call the shots.'

Cho started walking towards the bed, giving him an uninhibited view of her tight, rounded, perfect ass. Some small part of his mind did burn with guilt, and yet, he was ruled by his erect cock and his body, craving for release.

She sat down and beckoned to him with one finger. As if in a dream, Harry started walking towards her.

'Lie down.'

Once Harry was on the bed, Cho sat atop him, and straddled his prostrate form, so that his cock was just in front of her organ.

'Harry, do you want me?'

'Yes!'

'Say it! Explicitly!'

'Cho, I want you to fuck me!'

If not for the pleasure-induced daze that Harry was in, he would have noticed the faint glow of magic that swirled first around his cock, and then disappeared into Cho's organ. As it was, his lust-filled mind was oblivious to everything except the goddess straddling him.

'I want you to take me, on this bed, riding me until we both-Aaaaaaaah!'

Cho had rubbed her wet organ against Harry's cock, eliciting a cry from him.

Harry moaned as Cho rubbed the tip of his erection on her clit, her head thrown back and her skin flushed with arousal.

Harry whimpered as loudly as he could as Cho lowered herself onto him. She was _so _tight, exquisitely so. Her walls were wet and _hot_, and Harry almost came from her silken caresses as she enveloped him.

Cho wrapped her hand around the base of his cock as she started to ride him. Harry was in heaven as he felt her tight walls move around him. She suddenly clenched around him, drawing a whimper from him as Cho smirked with wanton lust. She settled into a rhythm of clenching as she rode him, reducing Harry to a moaning, primal _animal_.

Cho came hard, her long moan of pleasure mirrored by Harry's as he felt her walls tighten unbelievably around him. Her convulsions and moans almost sent him over the edge, but Cho tightened her fingers around him, holding him back.

Cho came again, holding off Harry's release. By now, Harry was no longer capable of coherent thoughts, reduced to urging her on with his moans and whimpers.

He cried out as he felt Cho's mouth on his nipples, sucking and nipping, as she rode him all the faster.

Harry felt Cho's walls tighten as she started to orgasm yet again, and gasped as she bit his nipple hard.

His hands roamed, seeking to release his pent up lust. He caressed her shoulders, her breasts, soft, and yet firm, rubbed her erect nipples, ran his hands around her waist, squeezed her ass. His questing fingers twisted and pinched her clit. His guilt was almost gone, assuaged by the sexual dream that rode him now, creating sensations in his body he had never felt, sensations that _Ginny_ never made him feel.

_Ginny. What was she doing?, he wondered. Waiting for him faithfully? And here _he _was fucking the living daylights out of a sexual dream...._

_An image sprang unbidden into his mind, as if a television had been switched on: Ginny sitting on the couch in their living room in Godric's Hollow, checking the time as if waiting for someone. The doorbell rang, and she walked over to the door, opening it. Dean Thomas walked in, and Ginny immediately grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down for a passionate kiss, tongues intertwined. 'Oh god, Dean, it's been so long....', Ginny exclaimed breathily, pulling Dean's shirt over his head. His pants and boxers soon followed. Dean growled and slammed Ginny against the wall. 'Where are the children?' 'At the Burrow.' 'Hmmm... don't you think you're overdressed, Ginny?' 'Maybe...You could help me with that.' Dean ripped off Ginny's shirt and jeans. He unclasped her lace bra and pulled down her panties. 'Fuck me, Dean....please...' Harry watched the picture in his mind's eye in disbelief as Dean pushed himself into Ginny. 'Oh god, Dean!' 'You like that, bitch? Better than Potter's cock?' 'Oh god, YES, Dean – you fill me up completely. Fuck me harder, please. Pound me!' Harry could see his wife's slit, wet, clearly aroused. He saw her breasts heave with her panting, her nipples erect, and her long, red hair damp with sweat against her shoulders as Dean thrust into her, hard. 'Yes, Dean, fuck me, fuck me hard, fill that little cunt up! '_

_Harry watched in shock as Dean and Ginny orgasmed, panting as they arched with total release._

He was ripped back to reality by Cho, as she crushed his lips against hers, their bodies still locked in an age-old mating dance, pleasure coursing through him.

The unspoken question in his eyes was answered by Cho slowly rubbing the entire length of her body against his. 'Would I lie to you, Harry? Your _wife_ would. You saw how she gave herself with total abandon to Dean. How long do you think that's been going on? Forget Ginny. Take me, Harry. '

And with that, with the images of his wife's 'infidelity' in his mind, a living goddess fucking the living daylight out of him, Harry's guilt and misgivings were washed away, soothed by the knowledge that his wife was committing the same sin as him.

Cho's eyes glowed with triumph as she saw Harry give himself up to his body.

She stopped riding him and got up, Harry's cock slowly sliding out of her. Harry whimpered as his cock left the warmth of Cho's organ, his hips still thrusting upward in an attempt to achieve his release.

'Get up, Harry. '

Cho lay down on the bed and bound herself to it, spread-eagled, her arms and legs tied to the bed's corners.

'Pleasure me, Harry. Take my body.'

Harry slowly drank in the sight of Cho's prostrate form on the bed – her swollen lips, her breasts, her hard nipples and her wet organ.

He straddled her and bent down, pressing his lips to Cho's.

Their tongues battled for dominance, lips crushed against each other, and Harry felt his cock jolt against Cho's stomach.

He moved his tongue down her neck, revelling in the taste and feel of her skin.

Harry lightly squeezed her breasts, using his fingers to flick and pull at the hard nipples as Cho cried out in pleasure.

'Suck my breasts, Harry...'

Harry bent his mouth to Cho's nipples, capturing one in his mouth. He caressed it with his tongue, lightly nibbling on it. As he began to suck on her nipple, a sweet, thick liquid started flowing out – as sweet as the sweetest honey, but with the taint of the darkest sin.

As he swallowed, his cock ached with an ancient need, his arousal heightening to levels he couldn't control. He continued to milk her breasts, making Cho moan and writhe under him.

Harry's questing tongue moved further downwards, briefly dipping into Cho's navel, and then to the treasure between her legs.

He bypassed her clit and slowly ran the flat of his tongue along Cho's organ. Her arousal was spicy yet sweet, sinful yet innocent. Harry inserted the tip of his tongue into Cho as she gasped in pleasure. Cho screamed as Harry pushed the entire length of his tongue into Cho, twisting it while scraping her clit with his teeth. She continued to urge him on with whimpers as he ate her, coming twice.

Harry finally raised his head.

Cho got on her hands and knees, her tight ass facing Harry.

Harry was aroused to a point that he could not control himself – he needed her and he needed release – _now._

'Fuck me, Harry.'

Harry slowly drank in Cho, his eyes focussed on her wet organ. But then his eyes were drawn to another hole, pink and inviting.

'Fuck my asshole, Harry. I know you want it.'

Harry knelt on the bed and thrust once into Cho's organ, slicking himself in preparation. He placed the tip of his cock at her asshole and slowly pushed in.

_Oh God! _Harry's eyes rolled back in his head as his cock entered a muscular hole that was _tight_ and as hot as a furnace. Cho clenched around him and Harry started thrusting into her.

The tightness of her hole and the muscular contractions around his cock were pushing Harry to the brink of release.

'Cum in my cunt, Harry. Fill your little slut up with your seed.'

Harry slid back into Cho's organ with a gasp as her wet walls enveloped him once more.

His thrusts increased in tempo, both lovers' bodies slick with sweat, engaged in a dance fuelled by ancient need, racked with pleasure.

Cho clenched as hard as she could around him, milking his cock in time with his thrusts.

Harry felt his release coming on. His balls tightened again and he stiffened, grabbing Cho's hips to urge her on.

He was finally sent over the edge as Cho started to come again. He started to erratically thrust with his hips as the first waves of pleasure started, giving Harry the release he had been craving.

The sensations reached a climax just as Cho came around him, her walls caressing Harry's cock. His mind blanked out as his climax hit him, his back arched and mouth open in a soundless moan, as he planted spurt after spurt of his seed deep inside her.

And at that moment, when Harry and Cho orgasmed together, her walls convulsing around his cock and him shooting his release deep inside of her, Harry James Potter was lost to the Wizarding world forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Epilogue

Ginny Potter advanced cautiously down the passage in the pyramid her husband has disappeared in. She neutralized trap after trap until she came to a doorway, beyond which she could see a bed. As she advanced into the room, she saw something – some_one. Someone with a prominent erection._

Ginny gasped. She had fantasized about him since her sixth year, and even now, the sight of him was enough to set her heart pounding, make her nipples harden and send pulses of heat to a place which was slowly starting to get wet, swollen and aroused.

'Malfoy?!'

* * *

**A/N: This scenario popped into my head after reading Agivega's The Greatest Scandal in Hogwarts History. I usually don't write smut, but this wouldn't get out of my head. Hope you liked it! Please review! **

**And tell me whether I should write a sequel to The Seduction, using the scenario in the epilogue.**


End file.
